


Take my breath away

by ERAC12



Series: A drabble a day keeps my depression away [10]
Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry appreciation, But he love his man, Fluff, Hal Has Issues, M/M, Not Beta Read, we die as (wo)men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12
Summary: Hal loves his long time boyfriend, Barry Allen, so much, even if he couldn't say it or show it explicity. He knows how lucky he is to have him on side every morning. This is his adoration rant...This is a continuation of a previous drabble but you can read it alone.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Series: A drabble a day keeps my depression away [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778425
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Take my breath away

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for every mistake you could find. English is my second language and I'm practicing it. Make me know if you find one.
> 
> Halbarry is a cute ship, not my otp, and it deserved a little aprecciation of my part. Enjoy it!!!!

The Universe is beautiful and full of wonders. When Hal Jordan became Green Lantern, he was wowed by the stars and the mysteries of the different planets and civilizations out there. It could be intimating; even He, who was known as an egocentric idiot (he is proud of it), developed a sense of lowliness facing it. Being out of the planet, on the space, changed your perspective of thing and life itself.

But, no matter how many surprises and miracles he had seen on his intergalactic travels, the most amazing view he would have was Barry, barely illuminated by the moonlight, laying on their bed, sweaty and tired after a sex session. He looked at Hal as if he was giving him the world. The metahuman never stopped to surprise him. How beautiful he was and how much he could love him. Hal really was a lucky bastard.

They’d started to date in University, where they met, and they only stopped when Hal had his accident and he disappeared, going to Oa to train to become a GL corp. He knew his disappearance was difficult time for Barry who became lonely and started to focus on find answers to his mother’s case and his disappearance (obsessing with the unknown). And, then, Barry obtained his powers and both of them became superheroes.

The first time they met each other as Green Lantern and Flash, they guessed the other identity instantly. Hal expected to face Barry’s anger but he found himself with a crying man on his arms. Barry was so relieved to find Hal safe and sound. To Hal’s surprised, thought he shouldn´t been, Barry was still in love with him.

After that, they continued their relationship, awkwardly at the beginning, and it was the best thing in Hal’s life. With Barry on his side, he felt a little more balance and secure about his decisions, as hero and civilian.

When he was out of the planet for long periods of time, Hal felt homesick. He missed Barry so much. He couldn´t tell him, he had tried and failed, but he tried to show how much he loved him. Because, all of the marvels on the universe, only Barry Allen could stole his breath and heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this little thing as much i enjoyed writing it. Please, if you have time, let a comment, I love to read you.
> 
> As always, I send you good vibes. 
> 
> XOXO


End file.
